The relationship between cancer thyroglobulin and TSH secretion will be studied in 8 men and 8 women via frequent (every 10 minutes) blood sampling in the basal and TRH-stimulated state. Cluster analysis deconvolution and cross correlation will be used to characterize the secreted products.